Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Captain (ep21), Circus Master (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Glorian (ep14) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Ten-Eyed Man (ep44), Weather Wizard (ep41) *Ben 10 (2006) - Jonah (ep3) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Steam Lantern/Gil Broome (ep15) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Abomination, Annihilus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (ep24), Russian Man (ep39) *Sofia the First (2014-2015) - Chef Andre, Fisherman (ep27), Sir Finnegan (ep28), Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2014) - Aqualish Senator (ep114), Castas, Cham Syndulla, Cin Drallig (ep105), Elderly Muun (ep115), Ima-Gun Di (ep47), Muun (ep113), Pantoran Guard (ep15), Rattataki Alien (ep107), Rush Clovis, Toydarian Minister#1 (ep47) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Cham Syndulla (ep27), Imperial Officer#2 (ep27), Rebel Captain (ep27) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Baron Zemo, Abomination, Prison Warden (ep42) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - Abomination (ep75), Annihilus (ep77) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - The Mad Hatter/'Jervis Tetch', Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Grandmaster *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Computer Voice 2, Dr. Fump *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Abomination, Dr. Fump 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Chef Andre, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Astinos, Various Persians, Various Spartans *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Thugs, Joker Thug, Officer Hargrave *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Criminals *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Bulletstorm (2011) - Doc Oliver, Novak, Skulls *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Engineer *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Ixas, Soldiers, Townspeople *Diablo III (2012) - Demon Hunter (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Demon Hunter (Male) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Death Watch Commando, Imperial Officer, Race Announcer, Stormtrooper *Doom³ (2004) - Dr. Richard Davies, Henry Nelson, Robert M. Price *Dreamkiller (2009) - Hell Angel, Rescue Worker *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Mr. Fantastic, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Curian, Idol of Death *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Ezylryb *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Arnim Zola, Frank Castle/Punisher, Rhino *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Warehouse Worker *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Dr. Frumpus Croid *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Captain Slag *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Skiav *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Mekel *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Erris Wyum, Master Noab Hulis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Brynjolf *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Angmar Builder, Angmar Officer, Black Orc Unit *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Thunderwing *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Mercenary, Thug, Vincent Perez *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Lei Gai, Genmei *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger *No More Heroes (2008) - Travis Touchdown *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Samanosuke Akechi *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Origin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. Category:British Voice Actors